Mimi
by hypey27
Summary: How I think Luke and Lorelai could get back on track.Takes place after the Feb. 5th episode. Cautions: Spoilers! Also helps if you have watched Season 3 JJ


Takes place after the Feb. 7th episode so it does contain SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I dont own GG. I wish I did, but I dont.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am terrible with names and I wrote this really fast, but I have corrected all the names that were wrong. Thanks again!

Mimi

It had been two months since Richard's heart attack. Since my mom went crazy with the thought of losing her husband, since my husband went crazy with the thought of losing me. My father survived the heart attack, but my marriage didn't.

I didn't lie to Chris when I told him I loved him. I truly believed that I did, but my love wasn't enough to calm his fears and his fears destroyed our marriage. Okay so in all actuality, both of our fears destroyed our marriage: he feared being a second choice and I feared being alone so I married him to prove that I loved him. Our marriage was doomed from the beginning, but I didn't think that at the time. I thought we would last, I thought we would be happy. I thought wrong.

Somewhere in the corner of my mind a song starts playing. It's as if my body was revolting against me and trying to show me what I was supposed to do. _A dream is a wish your heart makes…_I think about my dreams that I've had. I remember dreaming of Chris during the past few months but it never seemed wishful, more like a rerun of your favorite show that you have seen a hundred times. An episode that has lost it's sparkle and seems like pictures and noise that have lost their meaning. I think about my dreams I've had that involve Rory: her wedding day, her first child, her finally returning the sweater she stole from my closet three years ago.

And then I think about Luke. The dream of him cooking in my kitchen, me pregnant with his children, the massacre of alarm clocks.

_Its too late,. _I tell my mind that is still playing the song. _We were never meant to be. _

I remember all of our fights and all of the times we said that we hated each other. I remember how he withheld me from April and how mad Anna was when she found out I had spent time with her daughter. I remember him postponing the wedding, and refusing to elope that night.

But my mind counters with all of the good memories: our first dance, our first kiss, the chuppa. I remember how great of a role model he was to Rory, and how great of a friend he was to me. I remember all of the things I wrote in the character reference, and how true they all were.

_Once he's in your life, he is in it forever._

When I wrote it I was thinking about April, now I realize how much I was actually thinking about myself. How much I miss him, and how hard its been to not have him in my life.

But isn't it too late?

For two more months, I pondered that question. I never told anyone, not even Rory, that I was having second thoughts about Luke. I had only been divorced from her dad for four months, it wouldn't be fair for her to think that I was questioning the whole event. It wouldn't be fair for her to think that I was questioning if I ever should have married Chris in the first place. It wouldn't be fair since she tried to caution me that this would happen. So I kept it to myself, until I had to tell someone. Until I had to see if it was too late.

And I knew the perfect way to find out.

I entered the diner when I knew he would be closing. There were no townspeople watching the scene, there was no one but the two of us.

"We're closed" He said without looking up.

"I know." I said, startling him. He looked at me, with hurt and fear in his eyes.

"Lorel.."

"No my name is Mimi. I came here a few years ago, but I do know a Lorelai and she said that this is a great place to get a cup of coffee." I interrupted.

"Lorel…"

"No, Mimi. My name is Mimi. Geez, you would think that you would be better with names." I said with a slight smile.

"Fine. Welcome back, Mimi. What can I get you?" he said with a smile, still unsure of what I was trying to do.

"A cup of coffee would be great." I replied, sitting down at the counter as he filled up a mug.

While I drank my coffee at one end of the counter, he returned to sorting receipts at the other. It was amazing how far apart two people could be even when they are sitting in the same room.

"I missed this stuff." I said, breaking the silence. He replied with a grunt without looking up, which I took as my cue to keep going.

"It's amazing how much you can miss something even when you have only had it once. For example, I keep missing the point of life. I really felt like I had it once, but then it disappeared and now I'm trying to find it again."

I waited for him to respond, but when he didn't I took over his role too.

"So what's the point of life, you ask, well I'll tell you. The point of life isn't to be always happy or always in love or always right. Actually the point of life isn't like that. The point of life is to experience everything that you can and be the best example of yourself that you can. The point of life isn't to be always loved, instead it's to always try to experience love."

"What's the difference between being always loved and always trying to experience love?" He replied, still concentrating on his receipts although I hadn't seen him turn one in a long time.

"Being loved means you have no control. Someone loves you or they don't, you have no control over it. But experiencing love is totally different. See when you experience love, its half and half. You have to love him and he has to love you and you have to work together constantly to make sure that you are both experiencing love."

"So what you are saying is that a couple can love each other but not experience love."

"Exactly, they have to communicate. They have to make sure every day that the other person knows that he or she is loved and they have to make sure that they feel loved. They have to do special things together or spend quality time together. But most importantly they have to rely and trust each other."

"Sounds like marriage." He replied.

"Not all marriages are like that."

"Yeah, I guess not. So how do you start experiencing love."

"Well, like I said, I did find it once, but it disappeared."

"How so?" He replied, finally looking at me.

"Well, the guy and I were in love and happy, but then we stopped relying on each other. We started trying to solve our own problems and we thought that just loving each other would be enough. We didn't realize that we needed the other person to help."

"What happened then?"

"We broke up, and I saw someone else. The only problem was I tried to experience love with him but it wasn't worth it. He wasn't love, he was just a replacement for it. But I do know how I'm going to get my real love back."

"Really, how?"

"I'm going to apologize and see if maybe we can work things out. Start slow and really talk things through. Try to be friends again, see if it leads to anything more."

"You really think that ya'll can be friends again?"

"I hope so. I would rather be his friend for the rest of my life than anyone else's wife."

After that a silence fell over the diner once more, as we both collected our thoughts.

"Well Mimi, I've got to close up. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Okay," I replied reaching for my money, a little depressed that he is ending the conversation so quickly.

"No, first time's on the house."

"But this isn't my first time here." I replied, leaving the money on the counter.

As I walked to my house I prayed that he would reflect on everything I said. About halfway home, I realized that he had mentioned somewhere to be. Maybe that was a clue that he had someone and that she was waiting for him. The thought invaded my mind as I slowly walked across town.

As I reached my house, I saw a figure standing in the porch light. At first I feared that it was Chris, trying to get back together, but I my heart started racing as I realized it was much to large to be Chris. Instead, it was a flannel and baseball cap prince waiting patiently on the front porch step.

"Luke?" I called when I reached my front yard.

"I had a friend of your's come into the diner just now. A Mimi?" He said with a small smile.

"Really, hmm I haven't seen Mimi in quite a while. How is she?" I replied, playing along.

"She's okay. Trying to fix things with an old flame."

"Hmm, that can be tough. Do you think they will make it?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what."

"If you'll let me in your house so that we can talk." He said with a much larger grin.

"Talking sounds nice." I said, matching his grin.

Four months and about four hundred conversations later, I found myself cradled in his arms after a movie night date at my house. Our first second kiss had happened during our first second date, one month after Mimi's visit and we had spent almost every night together since.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, still facing the blank screen of the television.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered quietly.

"On one condition." I said, still not facing him.

"Whats that?"

"Can we not invite Mimi to the wedding?" I replied.

"I would be fine if I never saw Mimi again." He said, pulling out a ring from his pocket and placing it on my finger.


End file.
